Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic
Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes earth and rock based elemental powers as well as the embodiment of the earths quaking force. Description Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Cavern Dragon. Consequently, Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control rocks from any part of their body as well as manipulate and embody the quaking force of the earth. The user can create rocks and also imbue attacks with the sturdiness and strength of rocks and earth; Their attacks embody the tremors and quakes of real planets allow them to disrupt the very earth they stand on. Spells Jeeldar's Spells Basic Spells Cavern Dragon’s Roar: The user breathes in and exhales a quaking roar enough to shatter the earth around or whatever it hits. The victim takes either 6% DMG Quick, 10% DMG Regular, 14% DMG Fully Charged. 2x the Damage if target is Stunned or if hits from Point Blank range. MaxStats/Cast: 28% Damage. Spell | Range | 3 Cavern Dragon’s Boulder Rollout: The user curls up into a ball and rocks build onto them until they are a spiked sphere of rocks and then charges the enemy ramming them. The victim takes 10% DMG and this attack penetrates through common magical walls and barriers. MaxStats/Cast: 10% Damage, Breaks through basic magic level barriers. Spell | Range | 2 Cavern Dragon’s Quaking Fist: The user condenses rock and physical energy around his fist and punches his target with extreme force. The victim takes either 7% DMG Quick, 10% DMG Regular, 15% DMG Fully Charged. MaxStats/Cast: 15% Damage, 2s Disorient. Spell | Range | 0.5, 1, 2 Cavern Dragon’s Stomp: The user slams one foot on the ground causing the ground to splinter and burst up under their target. The victim takes either 5% DMG Quick, 7% DMG Regular, 10% DMG Fully Charged. MaxStats/Cast: 24% Damage. Spell | Range | 1, 2, 3 Cavern Dragon’s Stalagmite Spikes: The user kicks towards their opponent from range creates and sends 3 earth spike projectiles towards their opponent. The victim takes 8% DMG per hit. MaxStats/Cast: 24% Damage. Spell | Range | 2 Cavern Dragon’s Drive: The user channels their earth like energy causing them to become 2x more stronger while attacking. Stacks with Scales. Doubles Damage. MaxStats/Cast: 50% Damage Increase to All Cavern Dragon Attacks. Spell | Range | 2 Cavern Dragon’s Scales: The user transforms their skin into rock hard scales and becomes 2x more resistant to attacks as well as becoming extremely durable. Stacks with Drive. Halves Incoming Damage. MaxStats/Cast: 50% Damage Reduction. Spell | Range | 2 ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Advanced Spells Cavern Dragon’s Earth Destruction: The user slaps the ground beneath them with both hands, exploding the earth's terrain in a giant burst of stones and rocks, completely obliterating the ground. The victim either must use mobility to get out of the giant massive pit or take 30% DMG from fall and debris collision. MaxStats/Cast: 30% Damage, 5s Disorient. Spell | Range | 5 Navigation